The article “A Distributed Control Strategy based on DC Bus Signaling for Modular Photovoltaic Generation Systems with Battery Energy Storage” by Kai Sun, Li Zhang, Yan Xing, Josep M. Guerrero discloses in its FIG. 2 a coupling circuit for in a first mode coupling a solar circuit to a source circuit via a first converter circuit and for in a second mode coupling the source circuit to a load circuit via a second converter circuit. In other words, this coupling circuit disadvantageously requires two different converter circuits.
US 2009/0262523A1 discloses a light emitting diode device powered by a solar cell, wherein there are respective a first DC/DC converter and a second DC/DC converter respective for the charging of the rechargeable cell unit from the solar cell unit and for the discharging of the rechargeable cell unit to the LED illumination element.
FR2986602A1 discloses two converters 51 and 61, wherein the converter that is actually discharging the battery 4 is selectively switched between the two converters 51 and 61.